


Revelations and Reflections

by OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing



Series: Jerome Valeska's not-so-little little crush [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: And is confusing the fuck out of jim, Canon- Typical Ableism, Gen, Jerome being a lil shit, Jerome kinda fell in love, Jim being a confused brick, Jim/jerome doesn't happen at all, M/M, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing
Summary: Jerome breaks up with Jim. Jim never asked for any of this.-------A prequel to 'The Coolest People We Know'





	Revelations and Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd fic in less than a month!!!??? Yes my finals start tomorrow =D I'm dying and self destructive please send help =D
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Saying Jim didn’t want to be here would be the understatement of the year – as far as he’s concerned he’d rather not see the boy – no the _man_ – for the rest of his life. But here he is now, standing in a damp, dingy corridor in Arkham Asylum, waiting to speak to _him_ , little more than a week after he’d plunged the whole city into chaos. It’s not his choice – no, that was taken from him when the _lunatic_ had refused to stop screaming for the last 15hours until _Jim_ had agreed to come visit. The whole situation leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

When they finally call him in he marches onwards, back straight, head held high, trying to show as little emotion as possible, trying to limit the things _he_ can use against Jim. He stops five feet away from the table where _Jerome_ is seated, fidgeting like a three year old, and he feels his stomach curl and he has to fight to keep the growl back.

Jerome looks up once the door slams shut behind Jim, breaking out into a smile that stretches beyond his lips. “ Jimbo! ” he pipes up, doing a happy little wiggle in his tiny metal chair. “ What a _pleasant_ surprise! _You_ coming to visit lil’ old me! Come! Come! Have a seat!!” he says, patting the other side of the table.

Jim stays standing.

Jerome pouts.

“What do you want?” Jim asks, voice flat.

Jerome rolls his eyes. And then his neck. “ To talk of course, Jimmy boy. As old friends!”

“No thanks.”

Jerome giggles. It quickly gives away to loud cackles that raise the hair on the back of Jim’s neck.

“C- _lassic_ Jim _Gordon_. The perpetual stick in the mud. _Ev-er_ -y-one’s fav-our- _ite_ grump. How do they stan– “

“Shut up. Tell me what you want.”

“Fine. Fine. _Geez._ Look, see what I wanna tell you Jimbo, is that I – _me_ – I had a – uh – _revelation_ you see. Oh and what a revelation it was Jim-Jim-Jimarooni! It kinda just _hit_ me – _HA!_ – ya know, like WHAM! Right in the head! Nearly knocked my face off, if you’d believe it! It was mind blow- _ing!_ There was background choir music and everything! The whole pizzazz!!” Jerome is bouncing up and down now, eyes bright with a madness that hadn’t been there before. It makes a knot of dread form in Jim’s stomach.

“What are you getting at?”

“See, see Jimb-o, this _game_ of ours it has been _fun_. Really. I cause some chaos, kill some mook and _you_ come running in with your whole lil’ _squad_ , gun held up – _GEY CEY PEY DEY!!_ It’s been a hoot! We’ve had our laughs!! But oh, our time has come to an end. It’s sad, really, I’ll miss you.”

“Wha-“

“Because something else has come up. _Someone_ else has come up. You wouldn’t _expect_ what I found that day Jimmy! In that lil’ ol’ hall of mirrors! I saw it! **_I. Saw. It._** My _reflection!!_ ” Jerome is practically vibrating at this, eyes wild and Jim sees the pure madness within them.

Jerome looks up at Jim, grin so large and excited that Jim is sure his stiches will split. He looks at Jim as if he expects him to share in the joy of being able to see one’s reflection in a room full of mirrors. All Jim feels is a creeping sense of horror.

“And oh – oh they are _amazing_ Jim!” Jerome continues, not letting Jim form any answer, not that he thought he could. “ I mean you were pretty good yourself, but they, they **_burn_** Jim! I saw it! The _fire_. They were _mad_ Jimbo. **_Mad!_ **_Perfectly perfect..._ ” Here Jerome sighs wistfully, smile small, eyes looking at something beyond Jim and beyond Arkham. Jim takes a few steps forward unconsciously, watching those eyes as their pupils seem to grow, just the slightest bit. And Jim feels the chill as it runs through his body.

“But!” Jerome says, clapping his hands together and startling Jim out of his thoughts. The sound echoes around the room. “But. Every- _one_ has room to grow, to improve. **_Trust me._** ” The last words are a growl. “And _they_ will. I know they will. They’ll grow because this city _needs_ them to grow. Because this city, it’s _changing_ Jimmy. It’s shedding it’s outer skin – showing _alllll_ of us what’s really underneath her. Something dirty and ugly and _rotting_. And now, only the truly **_batty_** will survive – will _crawl_ out of Gotham’s underbelly and _rule_ this city. And I’m _sorry_ Jimbo but you just won’t make the _cut_. Which is why I’ve found someone else, someone _much_ more _fun_ , much more on par with me. Don’t take it personally Jim! And umm – ahh – I know this’ll make things awkward, but I think you _always_ , really were just a stop on the way to someone else....It’s me not you!” And at this Jerome starts cackling again, head thrown back until he starts wheezing.

And Jim doesn’t want to think of _who_ – whose life was _cursed_ enough, that they managed to attract the attention of this  _madman_.

Once the cackles echoing around the room have finally petered down, Jerome looks at him, face solemn, tone serious, “ You were great Jim, but _he’s_ going to be so much greater.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Would love for feedback on this or 'The Coolest People We Know' or any of my fics cause I'm an attention whore and your acknowledgement gives me life...
> 
> Seriously, though, I live off feedback so don't be shy to leave a comment whether it be negative or positive =)
> 
> Have a nice day <3


End file.
